Who Are These Two Boys?
by Galaxina-the-Seedrian
Summary: Doofenshmirtz makes an inator to turn him into a kid after finding out that Perry has owners. As always, his plan backfires...this time in more ways than one. Original story belongs to Agent RN.
1. Road to Danville

**Okay, I'm gonna let you all knwo that I'm just posting the first chapter so I'll remember to write this story. I have other stories to work on too, but because I adopted this story, you'll be seeing this one a lot. :3**

**Here are the things I plan for the other PnF stories:**

**"Like Father, Like Son": I'm doing fine with this story, actually. This is the first story where I actually know what I'm doing. All the other stories I usually think I know what I'm doing when in reality I'm just winging it. This one is so different, and is my favorite story that I'm writing right now.**

**"Ferb's Goodbye": I'm afraid I'm gonna rewrite it a bit. The plot will change a bit, but not too much. I'm just gonna make it a musical kind of thing, you see? Also, I had different plans for certain chapters, anyway. So, it will be on hiatus until then.**

**"Phineas and Ferb: The Lion King": Not much to say about this. This is the easiest story to work on, to be honest. XD**

**"Across the Psychotic Dimension": I'm gonna be working on another chapter soon. People have been wondering about a certain memory (the sky diving incident, if you must know), and the story/episode will revolve around that...sort of...maybe...well, it will be in the chapter, that I can say.**

**"Lips, Nails, and Platypus Tails": I'm working on it...that's pretty much it.**

**Now on with the story! XD Hope it's good. :3**

**I own nothing! This story was originally owned by Agent RN, and the characters belong to Dan Povenmire and Swampy Marsh.**

**P/F/P/F**

**Chapter 1: Road to Danville**

_Perry's POV_

When the heck did I become so soft?

As I was walking along the road to Danville, I was still in shock that Doofenshmirtz left me in the middle of a dessert. I mean, I know he's evil and we're enemies, but I spent those tickets for both of us. I even tried to get him a drink of water when he was getting dehydrated! And what did he do; blame me for all of his failures the entire trip.

I felt sweat drip down my face. How long had I been out here? I should take a break...

I sat on a rock, panting a little, before taking out a picture of my owners, Phineas and Ferb, to get Doofenshmirtz out of my mind. In other words, two of the best human beings on the face of the earth. I've seen many humans in my life, and none were like my two owners. Phineas and Ferb were just far more unique than all of them combined. Not just because of the things they build (I'm more than certain that they're prodigies) but, there's something else that caught my eye immediately.

They always seemed to be building for everyone else than themselves. True, their goal was to have a Summer to remember, but it also meant for everyone else to have the time of their lives as well. Neither were ever selfish, though they have their own faults to work out such as Phineas's obliviousness. I feel sorry for Isabella, what with how hard she tries to get him to take a hint.

It was practically an obsession of Phineas and Ferb's, helping others out, especially when they needed it. It breaks my heart, a little, seeing Candace trying to ruin that for them, but then again, I think she's trying to keep them safe.

...When I get back to Danville, Doofenshmirtz is so de-NO! Don't think of that idiot right now, Perry. Otherwise, you'll overheat from your slowly increasing inner rage. Think of something else. Anything else...

_"You're a secret agent?"  
_

Okay, not that memory. That time in the second dimension was horrible...well, it was about time they found out, but, I nearly lost them both. Not just being seperated from them but...Phineas was so mad that he practically disowned me. I couldn't tell what Ferb felt at the time, but it still hurt seeing Phineas, the very picture of optimism who rarely snapped at anyone, so angry.

Of course they both forgave me, and realized the true reason why I had kept that a secret from them all this time. Thankfully Carl found a way to let me stay, but it required erasing everyone's memories of that day. It was nice to hear that I was more important to not just Phineas and Ferb, but everyone else, than the memories of that day. Plus, honestly, I wanted sit in a corner, read a book, and forget _everything_ about that day, but it probably would have happened again if that were the case.

A shadow covered me. A shadow? That meant...

I looked up to see...Doofenshmirtz? With my jetpack?

"Hey, buddy, I found your jetpack in the mouth of a giant, rubber dinosour," Doofenshmirtz grinned, "How often does _that_ hap-...wait, who are those two?"

My eyes widened before I stuffed the picture in the pocket on my chest. Doofenshmirtz eyed me before continuing on. "Anyways," he smiled again, "Hop on!"

I jumped onto the jetpack, and allowd him to fly us back to Danville. How he can use a jetpack properly but not drive a car was beyond me, but considering all the weirder things I've faced thanks to him, I decided not to question. After all, he did redeem himself to come back for me.

_"Doofy doofy doofy, doofy doofy doofy, DOOFENSHMIRTZ!"_

...Huh. I guess only I can make that tune sound good.

**XI**

_Normal POV_

It was eight-o-clock PM, and Doofenshmirtz had already returned home from the play hours ago. From the OWCA cameras, it looked like he was drawing blueprints at his desk. If you looked a little closer, you'd see that he was drawing a picture of the two boys he saw on the picture Perry was holding. Since birth, he had been blessed (or cursed) with an edict and impeccable memory. True, this would seem great to anyone, but it was that reason that he could never forget his tragic past.

This time, however, he thanked his Maker (even though he wasn't even the religious type) for blessing him with such a photographic memory.

The subject of the two boys from the picture was not discussed even after Perry helped Doofenshmirtz get to the play. In fact, Perry immediately left before Doofenshmirtz could try bringing them up again. Now that the "doctor" thought about it, Perry seemed a little nervous when the question was first brought up at the dessert.

"Who could they be," Doofenshmirtz mumbled to himself, "Perry seemed a little...odd when I saw that picture of them. And that red-headed kid...I know I've seen him somewhere, but where? And how the heck does Perry know him?"

Doofenshmirtz hummed to himself.

Maybe they were Perry's allies? No, the OWCA was an animals only organization. Besides, even though Doofenshmirtz felt certain he knew the red-headed boy somewhere, he had no idea who the other boy was. He'd know both of them if that were the case.

Were they his friends? Maybe, yet that didn't seem to make any sense to Doofenshmirtz. Perry acted way to unusual for them to be his friends. Maybe he'd worry like that a little, if they were like family to him, but...

Wait a moment...

"They're his family!" Doofenshmirtz exclaimed, not caring that he probably woke up several of his neighbors and their children.

The pieces were quickly put together in the scientist's usually dense mind in a matter seconds. Those two boys were Perry's owners, people who the platypus was trying to protect. Doofenshmirtz mentally grinned to himself. This could be useful...if only he knew where that platypus lived!

Just then, Vanessa came in, holding a couple of bags full of clothes that she recently bought herself. "Hey dad," she greeted plainly as she walked past the evil man.

When the Gothic girl noticed her father hadn't answered, she peered over the man's shoulder to see the picture he was drawing. "Why are you drawing a picture of Ferb and his brother Phineas," Vanessa asked.

Doofenshmirtz turned to his daughter and blinked. "You know these two," Doofenshmirtz asked.

"Yes," Vanessa answered, "Why?"

"...No reason," Doofenshmirtz turned away from the teenager to hide an evil smile, "No reason at all."

He knew what he was gonna do tomorrow.

**A/N:**

**Yay! I did **_**terrible**_**! XD **

**...Wait...THAT'S BAD! DON'T KILL ME FLAMERS, WITH YOUR FLAMETHROWERS OF HATRED! D:**

**I hope I didn't disappoint any of you.**

**Anyways, please, please, pleeeeeaaaaaase review. Constructive criticism is advised! :3**


	2. Hello and Welcome

**Okay, here's the next chapter for this story; and let it be known that I won't update again until this Friday.**

**Hope you all enjoy! :D**

**P/F/P/F**

**Chapter 2: Hello and Welcome**

Doofenshmirtz made absolute sure that he kept the latest project a secret from everyone. Usually he could care less about the "hidden" cameras that the OWCA had put all over his house (although there were times where he thought too much about it and found it kind of creepy in the process), but this was probably the most important inator to work on in his life. So last night, while he was sure that even the ones watching the monitors-usually just Carl the intern-he took a pictures of his home in the correct angles and placed them on the camera lenses. Had he turned off the cameras, the OWCA would have been suspicious and would have sent Perry in a matter of seconds. Doofenshmirtz didn't want to risk his nemesis figuring out his plan, imagining that the secret agent would beat him senseless.

Fooling the OWCA into thinking that he was up to nothing was _not_ easy, and it involved falling from the ceiling several times, but he hoped that this would be all worth it, and that the OWCA would continue thinking that he was up to nothing in particular.

Last night, he learned a little more about the owners, now knowing their names were Phineas and Ferb. He didn't learn too much, other than the fact that they were the ones who saved her from falling to her death in Japan, and that Ferb had helped her get the pizzazium infonionite that one time at the mall. Then he did some research of his own (in other words he googled their names), and gosh were they popular in Danville! He was surprised he never heard about them. Then again, maybe the OWCA managed to keep the owners of their agents on a low profile from villains like himself no matter how known they were to the community.

There were several reasons why this plan was so important, and why he was putting it into motion in the first place:

One, they're Perry's owners. If he found a way to use them for a scheme, or even found a way to kidnap them and threated to do who knows what if Perry continued thwarting him, he'd have the _entire_ Tri-State Area by now!

Two, he wanted to know what made the two boys so known throughout not only Danville, but the entire country, all in one summer that hadn't even come to a close yet. Surely they had some skills in something, but although he did his research, he simply skimmed passed the whole inventing part.

Three, he especially wanted to know who the red-headed boy was, and why the name Phineas seemed to ring a bell more than a name like Ferb.

As he thought more onto it, he _had_ seen those two boys before, along with another, a girl he thought. Doofenshmirtz also remembered someone who looked like him wearing a scar over his eye patch trying to take over what should be his. Of course, Doofenshmirtz always thought it had been a dream, but now he began thinking that something had happened in reality that had to do with those strange fragmented memories.

After what seemed like forever, at around 6:30 am Doofenshmirtz finally finished built the inator; a large lasor controlled by a remote that had only two buttons on it and a long antennae sticking from the top of it, as if it were a walkie-talkie. For once, he hadn't even bothered giving the machine a name. He was too much in a hurry to figure out who these two boys really were.

He kept the inator hidden until his daughter left to go back to her mother's place, which was about an hour away from the penthouse. Then, he got in position of the laser, hoping that he remembered to put an actual reverse switch on the remote, and further more was praying that the inator didn't backfire on him and turn him into something completely different than what he had in mind.

Doofenshmirtz held his breath and pressed on the red button that was above the blue one on the remote, and immediately a bluish-green beam shot out and hit the evil scientist on the chest.

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Morning, Perry," Phineas greeted happily as he ruffled the platypus on the top of his head.

Shortly after Phineas went to get ready for the day, Ferb proceeded to silently do the same thing before following his brother to the bathroom, carrying Perry with him. Today was the platypus's bath day, which happened once or twice a week. Naturally, being a semi-aquatic animal, Perry enjoyed baths, and Phineas and Ferb both enjoyed making their pet as happy as he could be.

The one bad thing about bathtimes was that the boys would wake up pretty early as they always did. No, this wasn't the problem at all. It was the fact that Phineas and Ferb would always get up before their sister, Candace, who would be waiting outside the door, angrilly telling the two to "quit hogging the bathroom!" Neither brothers would even consider this to be hypocritical despite the fact that if it were the other way around, and didn't even have anything to do with the platypus, she'd be in there, styling her hair far longer than the two giving Perry a bath.

Another problem was that sometimes Perry's-waterproof, no doubt-watch would go off during those times, interrupting his rare moments of daydreaming that he were swimming in a giant spring for some odd reason. Speaking of odd, that didn't happen this time. The only noise he heard was Candace's angry screams that quickly stopped when their mother scolded her.

The secret agent platypus was wondering whether or not that was a good thing or a bad thing.

After the bath was down, and he was dried off and petted by his two owners, he snuck outside and went into his base underneath the Flynn/Fletcher property while Phineas and Ferb came outside minutes later to work on their latest project. Down a tube-slide he went, landing squarely on the chair below. The large screen in front of him showed Major Monogram, who said his usual greetings before giving the morning briefing.

"It appears that Doofenshmirtz isn't up to anything," Monogram said, though his voice sounded wary about the whole thing, "He's literally done nothing of the short, it seems. Our cleverly hidden cameras haven't spotted him anywhere."

Perry eyed the major. _Are you sure?_

"Positive," Monogram answered. Being with animals for so long, he could understand what they were saying by simply looking at the expressions of their faces, similar to how Phineas could understand Ferb without the need of vocal communication.

"We believe that Doofenshmirtz is in another one of his bases," Monogram said as a rather large map, showing all the locations that the platypus had seen the man in, even the mini-market across town, appeared on the screen, "And need you to look through each of the areas until he's found. Who knows what he could be up to?"

Perry sighed. This was going to be one _long_ day, but the secret agent couldn't help but wonder what it was Doofenshmirtz was up to.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Phineas and Ferb had decided on building a giant waterslide that was an equalvelent of a rollercoaster. Ferb went to work immediately, having carefully looking at the blueprint that Phineas had given him before taking out several tools that the stoic green head seemed to summon at will. Meanwhile, Phineas went to get more supplies that the two had already ordered.

"Hey."

"Huh? Oh, hello! I've never seen you around here before."

"Yeah, I'm sort of new around here."

"Cool. I'm Phineas. What's your name?"

"I'm Heinz. Heinz Doofenshmirtz."

**A/N:**

**Oh gosh, the end of this chapter was done a bit lazily. So sorry. ^^;**

**Like I said before, I'll update again this weekend. I'm not allowed to update on any other day, as they are the terms of my parents.**

**Please, tell me what I did wrong or right! Constructive criticism is advised! :D**


End file.
